


Her Favorite Position

by badboy_fangirl



Series: The Green Tea Universe [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds Lincoln in her favorite position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Position

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo...  
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v222/americanoutlaw/Dominic/?action=view&current=Dominic-VogueLUomomagazine.jpg)

Panama was a hot place, but occasionally Lincoln would put on jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, crank up the air conditioning, and sprawl out on the living room sofa to watch TV.

He told Jane it made him feel like he was back in Chicago, and if he did that once in a while, he wouldn’t need to go back there for a visit.

Jane could have argued that there was no reason not to go back to Chicago, but usually, when she caught him doing it, she got so turned on by his bare feet stacked sideways together and the placement of his hips near the sofa’s edge, she couldn’t find words to tell him how silly he was.

Perhaps it should have occurred to her after their first bout of wild sex there–she’d ridden him so hard that they’d had to change their sweat dampened clothes afterwards because they hadn’t bothered to completely remove them beforehand–that he did it not so much because he missed Chicago. Perhaps she knew it was because he loved it when she got aggressive with him, but it was one of their silent games, and nobody wanted to spoil it.

“What’s on TV?” she asked when she found him again, in her favorite position.

“Cub’s’re playin’,” he explained, not even glancing at her.

She knew he knew what was coming. She could see the bulge in the front of his jeans.

She shimmied out of her panties and shorts and waited until his eyes met hers to straddle his thighs. “Am I blocking your view?” she asked as she reached for the snap of his jeans.

A grin flashed over his face and his hands slid up under her shirt. “Baseball’s slow moving–it’s all right.”

Speaking of slow moving, that was how Jane unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, by trailing her fingers purposely over the ridge of his erection until Lincoln’s breath panted sharply from between his lips.

He unhooked her bra and strummed at her nipples until she couldn’t stand her own teasing anymore. She grasped his cock securely in her hand to position him just right. As the pressure increased and she moved downward on him, his eyes closed and some colorful words escaped his lips.

She always started off slow because they’d been together long enough now that the build up was almost better than the finale and when she swivelled just right, Lincoln’s hands always abandoned her breasts to grip her hips and slowly speed up the process.

As Jane got close, she felt the burn heat up almost to the boiling point, so she leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. His tongue penetrated her mouth with as much potency as his body had invaded hers and Jane closed her lips around it, sucking erotically as she climaxed; a moment later he groaned feverishly into her mouth as her orgasm perpetuated his.

Gasping with pleasure, Jane slid her head over on to his shoulder as their chests heaved together in the aftermath. Their shirts clung to their skin, and Jane figured a shared shower might be in order.

“Whew,” Lincoln said a moment later, his voice husky with the post-coital rasp of total satisfaction. “So much more interesting than baseball,” he offered as a compliment.

“Why do you even watch it, then?” she asked sleepily, knowing full well her head and hair had to still be blocking his view of the television.

“So you’ll come seduce me,” he said agreeably.

“I guess I should be glad you aren’t into hockey,” she murmured, closing her eyes. Maybe a shower could wait until after they’d had a nap.

“Baby, you’re more interesting than any sport. And any guy who’d rather watch TV than have sex obviously has never gone without for over three years.”

Jane chuckled and replied, “True that,” just as she dropped off to sleep.


End file.
